Learning to love again
by Siobhan Cullen
Summary: its just Bella and Edward getting to each other and be in love again after a heartbreak from both sides. i wrote it after reading one of the many Nora Roberts novels


He was entering the hospital when he saw her.

She was not too tall, had a long and curly brown hair which were all loose behind her back and on her shoulders. She had to a tourist or just visiting, though Forks wasn't the typical holydays place.

But as the young and seductive head of the Forks Hospital Neurocirurgy Department, and by being the youngest son of the Hospital Director, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen new everyone in this small city with not over then 3000 people.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans which, he may say, fitted the delicate shape of her legs. Though she was short, her legs seem to be long and elegant, even being under the jeans and also covered by the long jacket she was wearing. Under it was a blue sweater with a v neckline that showed her violin look-a-like collarbone. She had a secure walk. Strait but still undulating.

When he got her dreaming eyes he froze. They were the most seductive caramel eyes he had ever seen. Deep, delighting, sweet, tender and impressive brown eyes.

Everything on her told him that she didn't belong there.

By staring at her, analyzing her, he didn't even notice the "traffic" he was making through the emergency door.

"Edward, son, I've paged you for almost an hour. Just walk and stop staring. It's rude" said Carlisle coming from his office. Hearing his father calling him brought Edward to the earth. He didn't notice that he had stopped walking to admire this beautiful stranger.

"Sorry chief, I got little bit absent. Where's the emergency?" His father led him to the o.r. while an intern presented the case.

"A car crash. A forty eight man hit a truck. The truck was caring containers that fell and crash it. The truck driver was really luck and only got a few concussions and broken ribs. Not so lucky the car driver literally got smashed by a container pressure upon his car. His entire body is injured. Five broken ribs, left leg broken, right arm might get be broken too, and the worst, he has a glass fragment on the right eye and by the radiography and x-rays he has more all over his body. Brain specially." She finished looking at Edward wish desire in her eyes.

Getting to the room checked the patient. He was sedated and the vitals were low.

"How long has he been sedated?" asked Edward?

"Just twenty minutes, he got here awake but a few minutes later got into shock." Answered the same intern.

"Ok. I need to start the surgery now or this man won't wake to see the tomorrow." With that the surgeons started their work.

After, what seemed to be an eternity, the driver was stable.

"What an afternoon. Son, to what where you staring when I met you at the entrance?" after a nineteen hours shift, the chief finally was getting home. Edward was walking close to his father, now remind the mysterious woman from early that day. With all the mess at the hospital, he hadn't had any chance to think about her again till the moment his father mentioned it.

"Hmm… I was just seeing someone amazing. Did you saw anyone new at the hospital today?"

"Like a woman?" Carlisle asked, though he already knew the answer. Edward met the chief Swan's beautiful daughter Isabella. He was the one who attended her after paging his son. She was a successful writer in New York, and came here to visit her father while searching a new theme for her next novel. Of course Edward would find her attractive, and indeed she was. Not like the usual women he dated, far from that, but as it seems she was good enough make him stare.

"Yeah" he answered casually while entered his father Mercedes.

"The only woman I saw today that you might not know was Isabella Swan."

"Swan, like from the chief family? The chief of the police department?" I could he never heard about her before?

"Yes. She is Charlie Swan's only daughter. Why do you ask?" of course he knew why Edward wanted to know who she was, but after talking to her today, he knew his loved son wouldn't get that one easy. She was an objective and professional woman. Didn't seem to take emotions very on count or to get impressed easily. And by living on the center of New York and being that beautiful, he was sure she was used to hear teasing from all kinds of men all the time.

"Just thought she was unusual, and interesting. What do you know about her? How could chief Swan never told he had a daughter?"

"She is a writer. Started by writing to the New York Times, and two years ago she wrote a bestseller called "Mind over matter", and last year she wrote "Emancipation" took literature and psychology at Harvard I think. Her father visits her every year. But by what she told me, this year she decided to see new places. And now, came to Forks to work on her next book. She is a bit feminist for what I heard, very objective and professional, I must warn you. She wanted to make me a few questions."

"Hmm. Interesting. And did she tell you how long she is staying?"

"A few months I think. Are you interested on her? She doesn't fit on your usual type."

"No dad. I just wanted to know her. She seemed to be very stubborn."

"Really? I thought she wasn't easy to handle with, but not stubborn."

As usual, they where the last one getting home. Today was Esme's birthday and Alice decided to make a family dinner for her mother.

"Hi, happy birthday mom." Said Edward as he entered the house. Everything was settled, and his sister Alice was already there, of course since she was the one making dinner, with her husband Jasper; as also was his brother Emmett and his "lovely" wife Rosalie. It's not that he doesn't like his sister-in-law but she is just too much vain, gives too much importance to people appearance. He still couldn't get how his cool and always relaxed brother could fall in love with someone like Rose.

"Thank you my love. We thought you wouldn't make it. You're so late" saying this, Esme went to greet her husband with a soft and tender kiss on the lips.

In that moment Rosalie entered the large living room "It was about time"

Edward just gave her a harsh look.

"We had a horrific afternoon" answered Carlisle.

"Are you talking about the car accident dad?" Alice and jasper were on the city shopping when it occurred, so they've heard all about it on the street.

"Yes it was" Edward was still thinking about Isabella Swan, to his own surprise, he never thought this hard about any woman, specially one he never talked with. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

The dinner was good, and it was fun. Although he couldn't stop thinking how he approach Isabella. She was a total mystery to him. That was the thing bugging him so much. He had to find a way to see her, talk to her and end up with all this mystery.

On the other side of the city, Isabella was reading in her room. Her father was already sleeping and she decided to read, to clear her ideas, to forget about the thing that brought her to Forks in the first place.

Of course she was looking for some idea for her new book, but also be more than 1, 000 miles away from the only man the thought she loved. They were met in Harvard on her second year. He was heartbreakingly beautiful. Nice and very sociable. They didn't have a lot in common but he seemed the perfect charming prince. Always there, always happy, making her laugh, listen to her… At the beginning, she said no to all his advances but he never gave up. Kept insisting though, she told him she wasn't interested in a serious relationship. He made her believe he was in love with her and by consequence that she had also fell in love with him.

How could she, always rational and objective, fell into that trap? Leave herself be controlled by emotions so easily, to be fooled like a teenage silly girl.

She was so focused on her work, with all the events to edit and publish her last book, all the fans meeting… she didn't see it coming. She couldn't imagine that the charming and honorable Mike Newton would cheat on her, with none other than her hateful "friend" Jessica Stanley.

After the pain and anger of being cheated, she could only feel the hatred toward them. It's not that she is broken hearted since she didn't really loved Mike, but it hurt just the same.

Without thinking, she decided to visit her father. Leave was the first solution that came into her mind. Forks was a small rainy town, and with much less people than New York. As she didn't visit since her last high school year, it would help her forgetting.

Now she would only focus on her new book. A new challenge was the right thing to occupy her mind.

It has been two days since he first saw her here at the hospital. He had been too much occupied to look for her so, he could only think about her. About her face, her look, her eyes…

"Edward son, are you listening to me?" He was at his office having a quick lunch before the next surgery. So deep in thoughts that he didn't heard Carlisle knock the door and entering as he wasn't answering.

"Sorry dad didn't hear you coming in…" then he saw her coming from behind his father, with the same deep and beautiful brown eyes now, staring at him, analyzing him.

She decided to accept offer to live an entire day at the hospital. See how they work, what were their systems, their interaction with the patients.

She had spent all morning with him, observing, taking notes… now as he had a meeting outside the hospital he was going to leave her with his son, the famous and adored neurosurgeon Edward Cullen. Watching him now, right in front of her made all the thinks she heard about him true. Yes he was very good looking, bronze scruffy hair that gave him the look of a movie star, green deep and smart eye that was now looking at her, keeping every detail of what he saw for later. By standing to greet her she could see that he had a really nice shape to, a truly greek god.

"Edward this is Isabella Swan, Bella this is my son Edward" Carlisle had interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you. Why do I have this honor?" he had a beautiful voice too. No Bella you need to focus. You're here to work. But how he kept staring her, eating with his eyes, was devastating.

"Bella, like I told you a few days ago, is here to fork on her next book. She wanted to see how we work here at the hospital so invited her for a one day tour. But the Mercy West director called me on a meeting this morning and I couldn't say no. so I thought you could be with Ms. Swan for the rest of the day, while I go to Seattle."

"I don't mean to disturb your work. I could come back another time." She was apologizing to me now? Just after the ice cold greetings without a word? She must have multiple disorder.

"No you're not. I can stay with her dad. I'll have a surgery in thirty minutes and then the class with the new interns. They'll be helping me with Mr. O'neil case."

"Ok then. I really have to go now. If you have any questions or requests Ms. Swan, feel free to ask to my son."

"Thank you Carlisle. And please call me Bella."

"As you wish. So see you tomorrow Bella. Bye Edward."

"Bye dad. Enjoy your meeting."

"I sure will" said Carlisle and left.

"So Bella, did you have lunch already?" this was a good way to start.

"Now, but you don't need to bother. I'm fine" ever useful. Charming, but she was used to man like that, she could handle it.

"But I insist, and I was going outside anyway. Need some sugar in my bloodstream."

"Ok"

Now walking by her said he could also smell her. She had a sweet floral smell, freesia maybe? Yes, it was freesia. Fresh and delightful.

"Can I ask you why choose Forks to write about? I mean, I know you have your father here, but I never heard of you before. Why the sudden interest in Forks? You're a successful writer, famous across the entire U.S.."

He was the only person making these questions. Her father was just happy by her coming home the why didn't bother him much since he had her with him. Edward Cullen was an observer she could say. As a good surgeon he had to be good analyzing, but she wasn't going to open herself to him. She had just met him.

"These are too many questions to ask a person you've just met."

Yes it was. But he wanted to know and he would all he needed was time.

"Then how long are you staying in here?" this one is easy, he thought.

"I'm not sure yet. As long as it takes to finish the book I guess. Why are you so interested?"

I'm not interested, he thought. Why would I be? I'm just curious as everyone in town might be. Just that.

"I'm just curious. That's all. What do you want to eat?"

"Pasta. Thank you." He brought her the food she ordered and sat in front of her.

"Now, will you tell me what you're here searching here at the hospital?" asked Edward. Being so close to her, made him want to touch her and more… he had to distract himself.

"Just to observe. The ordinary day on the E.R. and stuff. What have you been doing this morning?"

He was having a hard time trying to focus on her words. The way she ran her fingers through her hair, the way she bit her lips when she was concentrating on her writing trying to catch what I said, everything she did was turning him on. All of her was seductive. How could such a woman be hided from him so long? And …

"Did you born in here? At Forks I mean. If you're chief Swan's daughter… for what I've heard he always have lived here."

He could see that she was having a difficult time answering his questions. He had to ask the ones she've been running from. All she could was not answer completely.

"I was born in here yes. When my parents divorced I went with my mother to Florida. I was four. Then I just came to visit Charlie, I mean my dad. It's been a lot since the last time return home. And you? Did you born in here too?" there. That had to be enough for him. They're not even friends, why would he care?

"Hmm. No I did not born in here. I'm from Canada actually. We've moved in my last high school year."

"You have siblings according to your father."

"Yes, a sister, Alice and a brother, Emmett. They're bough married and living here. Alice is a fashion designer and Emmett a football player." She made him talk so easily…

"Interesting. And they live here in this small town. You must be a close family."

Right on spot. "Yes we are. They travel in time to time when it's necessary. But we all live here. It's calm and we all like it. Well we better get going. I need to prepare myself for surgery."

Despite the fact of the looks he's a family man. More interesting. Maybe it was a good idea after all coming home.

"Hope you have enjoyed the day Bella."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. It was a pleasure. You are a good doctor. And everyone here seems to admire you, specially the women." She couldn't shut her mouth. Why did she said _that_

"Just Edward, please. And what do you mean about "_specially the women_"?" the on her face when he made this question… she flushed. Do women, grownup women flush like that? He has never seen it before. And that made her more amazing, the hesitation to answer was as charming as everything else on her. He couldn't be more stunned.

"You are not trying to convince me that you haven't noticed the way those women looked at you, talked to you. Showing off so to you. The younger ones were jumping to you like kids in a candy shop." That wasn't her business. So why was she so angry? He knew it, of course. He said no to almost every nurse in the hospital with a few exceptions. But why did she care? She tried to hide it, but he could see that she was getting jealous. He knew when a woman was into him, and everything on her showed him he was right. He couldn't resist and started laughing loudly.

"I can't believe you're jealous. You … are… beautiful woman Bella" he said between his laugh "Don't worry. I admire you a lot. I won't choose any woman over you. You're the most interesting woman I have had the pleasure to know." He said that without thinking. She was so easy to tease with. He could see the impact of his own words on her face. Her soft ivory skin turned to a stunning red, than she bit her lower lip and tried to look angry but I could see she was just surprised with her own reactions.

"I was just asserting a fact. That's all. And I have to say you think a lot of yourself as the most wonderful man in the world to think that you can make fall into loving you in day the that we have met." Now she was angry. How dare he?

"I don't think of myself as that much, just the enough to you…"

"Don't you dare saying what you're about to say. Why do you assume I'm in love with you?" he could see sparkles on her eyes as she scream at him. He never thought he would enjoy so much watching a woman be that angry. It was delightful.

"First, I didn't say you were in live with me. Just jealous and that's because you're attracted to me. But don't worry sweetheart, it will be a matter of time till you are effectively in love with me." He would guarantee that.

"The attraction doesn't mean anything to me. Hope you have a good night." Said Bella starting to leave. He wouldn't allow that.

"Ok. I apologize for my behavior. Please don't leave like this. I was wondering if you wouldn't like to meet the town at night. There are a few places that I like to go and I wanted to show them to you." He couldn't push it much more tonight; he needed to be cautious with her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go home and I'm not interested in pass the night with you." As she didn't stop walking he caught her and grabbed her by the hand.

"Don't worry. It's like we are going to end up having sex." _Yet, _he thought. He knew that they would have it, but he didn't say it loud or she wouldn't accept his invitation."You don't have anything important to do, and it's a lovely night. Come on it will be fun; you'll see that this little town has a lot to offer." He got her; I knew that and fought hard at the will to laugh.

"Ok, but not too late. I got to wake up early and so do you right?"

"I only have to go to Seattle tomorrow, by noon" he couldn't not tease her "so I'll be yours until then." And winked. Did he wink at me? Why does her body stiffed like that? His hands were still holding hers, the feeling was so good… no, she needed to step away. She won't fall into that trap again.

"Let's go then. What about my car? I can't just leave it here."

"We'll do it this way, you can take it home and then ride with me. Hurry up, I'm right behind you" and smiled again. She was really entertaining he had to admit. Even though she refused herself to admit, he knew she was physically attracted to him. But he wanted more than just a few sex sessions from her, he wanted all of her. Heart, body and soul and he would have it.

"I'm coming." As she spent almost the entire evening with Edward Cullen, Bella slept a few hours only. The knocking on her door was very welcoming. "Damm it! Where are those shoes? God." Running through the house she finally got to the door, to surprise to see the person in front of her. "Edward…" it was all she could say before her lips were sealed with his. It was a simple kiss, just the slight touch of his lips on hers. Then why did her heart begun to race like that, since when did she head jelly legs?

He almost burst into a hard laugh as he heard the soft moan coming from her mouth as he parted their lips.

"Hi" he said, amused "Just came to give you something to remember me while I'm out. I'll be out for 3 days after all. I'll be in Seattle."

"And you assumed also that I would like to think about you while you're gone? How could you kiss me like that" now he couldn't help it. He was laughing at her face. "What's so funny? You come here kiss me like that and just laugh?"

"It was just a peck. And you didn't avoid it, did you? That means you've enjoyed it. Now darling, as much as I want to stay and talk, I really need to go. I'll be thinking of you in these three days." Turning his back to her, he got in the car and left. She couldn't more than just stare at him going away.

He would pay for that, even if she did like it. She could still taste him, it taste sweet.

She tastes better then I've imagined, he thought, can't wait to prove the rest.

After that little incident with Edward, because that was all, an _incident_, Bella went to visit her father.

"Hey dad."

"Hi honey. You didn't come last night. Something happened?"

"No dad. After I finish the research, Edward Cullen, you know, Cullen's youngest son, he offered to show some places from the town. I got home pretty late, so I didn't want to wake you up and decided to come today."

"Hmm ok. So are you ok. I mean… with what happen in New York… between you and that Mike Newton, I mean…"

"Yes dad I'm alright now."

"I know we don't talk too much about feelings and stuff. But I love you, and you're my little girl… and…"

"Don't worry dad. I know you're worried with me, but I'm better now. It's not like I was in love with him or anything. I just… thought I was." Having a serious conversation with Charlie was really awkward.

"Ok sweetie, if you say so. And Edward Cullen…"

"NO dad. There's nothing. I just met him and he showed me the town. That's all."

"Ok then. Are you going to tell me what that new book is about?"

"Hi, you're Bella Swan, right?" she was at the book store when this pixie beautiful woman spoke to her giving her a huge smile. It was hard not to smile back as she answered the question.

"Hello, yes I'm Bella. And you are? Do we know each other?" if they did, she couldn't remember it.

"Oh, no. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen Whitlock. Edward's younger sister."

"Oh. My father and Edward told us about you and my mom loves your books."

"Err, thank you. I just came to buy something to read, as almost all of my books are still in New York so…"

"Are you moving here now, then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just needed a brake and this was the perfect place. Calm, small…"

"Yes, it's why we all live in here. So what's the new book about? Esme is thrilled about it. When Carlisle told her that you came here to write the next book."

"I'm can't say it now, as not even I'm sure about it, sorry"

"It's ok. Well you could come over to meet my mom you know? She would love to meet you in person; she missed your fans meeting in Seattle because it was Emmett's birthday."

Go to Edward's parents' house?

"I don't know…"

"It would be fun. Are you doing anything today? With could hand out together. I could show you my house, or we could go shopping, or anything you want."

"I… I guess we could. Show me your house first." The pleading was unbearable, she couldn't say no to that cute face.

It turn to be quite fun though. Have a girly day with Alice. She was really energetic. Showed to Bella her office, her first clothes store, her house…

"You have quite a lovely house." She was stunned by the beauty of the place.

"Thanks. My mom is an architect, she built and decorated it. When you go to her house you'll see what real beauty is. The house is bigger of course, since we were three kids living there. Here is just me and Jazz. Now that everything is settled, we're thinking of having a baby." She smiled. It was nice to see that existed happy people in the world.

"That's amazing. I'm sure you'll be a great mom. What does your husband do for living?"

"I'm a pilot for the national air force. Hi love, did you miss me?" said a voice coming from the house entrance. She turned to see a blonde tall and handsome man smiling to them. As she saw it, Alice stood up and ran to her husband's open arms. He lifted her giving her a soft kiss the lips. Then they turned to Bella.

"Bella, this is my husband, Jasper Whitlock. Jazz this is Bella, chief's Swan's daughter the one that dad and Edward told us about."

"Hello." Said Bella shyly

"Hi. How are you? Edward said you were beautiful but for what I see you're very different from his usual type."

"Jasper!" said Alice "Bella is not dating Edward; they've just met for God sake." Bella was really thankful for Alice reaction.

"Oh, sorry! Edward…"

"Edward just dreams too much. I can't even call him a friend yet and he is already to the world that we are dating. He is so cocky. Arr ..." seeing the angry look on Bella's face told Alice that her brother had done something and that Bella wasn't indifferent toward him as she says she is.

"Yeah that's my brother" said Alice trying to calm the girl "but I should warn you, he want stop till he gets what he won't." That shocked Bella completely.

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

Edward came back home tired after the three days of the seminar. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella, though his body was pleading for a hot bath and some sleep, his mind could only think of her. On her eyes, her blush after he kissed her, her taste… he knew she was the one and he wouldn't give up on her.

Getting home he placed his bag on the bed, took a fast shower got dress in new clothes and darted to his parents'.

"Edward honey how was the trip?" said Esme hugging her son.

"Exhausting and a little bit boring actually. I brought you the books you've asked."

"Thank you baby."

"Where's everyone?" the house was too calm for his taste.

"Emmett went to a last minute shopping with Rose, your father must be arriving from the hospital soon and Alice went out with Isabella Swan." That last statement made him stop walking.

"With Bella? Since when does Alice know her?"

"For what I've been told, Alice saw her two days ago at the bookshop in Port Angels they've talk and become friends. Alice even invited her to lunch at her house with Jasper."

"Alice don't waste her time right?" it was good that Bella and Alice were friends. Maybe he should ask her out on a real date.

"I guess not, and neither does you Edward. What do you feel for Bella Swan? You never mentioned any girl like that, only casual dates that never last more than month. Are you in love with her?" it was even strange to talk about love with him.

"I don't know yet mom. It's just that… I don't know. She is different from any woman I've ever seen. She is mysterious and beautiful, and those eyes… the brighter and deepest brown I've imagined. From the very first time I saw her, she made me feel dizzy."

"Then don't screw this, son. If you are really falling for her you better not ruin it." She loved that girl already. If someone made her son talk with such passion and adoration… it was what she wanted for him. A happy ending.

"I guess I am. You will see it when you meet her mum. It's so easy falling into loving her. She is loveable I guess. Well I'll be in my room.

"Edward!" since Bella had plans with Alice; she got up early to her work. About 11:30am, someone knock at her door. It could be Alice arriving early, or Charlie but the person she wasn't expecting, again, was Edward Cullen.

"Yeah! It's me. Get dressed, I'm going to pay you lunch and then we'll go to my parents' house so you can meet Alice." What? I could he just appear at her door and assume that she wanted to have lunch with him?

"Edward! Are you crazy? You can't just come here and take me out, even after you kiss me and leave the way you did." She must have thought about it a lot.

"So you thought about our kiss much?" he asked teasing her again.

"Now I did not. And it wasn't our kiss. It was just you stealing a kiss from me."

"You want me to refresh your memory then?" he said leaning down for her.

"No…" she tried to escape but it was too late. His lips were already on hers. It began as their first kiss, just a soft lips meeting. But when he separated their mouths the same moan escaped from her lips, (This time a little bit louder, she missed him. More than she wanted to admit for herself.) And her mouth opened. Taking the advantage, Edward crushed his lips to hers again; harder and more passionately; since he first saw her that he wanted that kiss to happen. Taking her lower lip between his teeth, he entered his tong in her mouth. Savoring every taste, touching every place she could reach. After a while, her tongue started to move to the same rhythm as his beginning a slow and delicious dance. She couldn't believe how good that felt. Having his tongue moving in slow rhythm against hers, his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him her hand wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his soft hair. It tastes so incredibly great that she had to put an end to it. As much as it costs I have to end it.

Fighting against her entire body, which was trying to find a way to get even closer to Edward's; her mind decided to stop. Slow and painfully, she achieved her goal. First their mouth and still looking into each other's eye, the hands released each other's body. They were gasping with lungs looking for air and hearts hammering in their chests.

"You shouldn't have done that" she said desperately. He was driving her crazy.

"Why is that so? Clearly we both wanted it to happen, after this you can't deny it."

"Why don't you just leave me alone" she said and turning her back to him, went to the kitchen for a glass of water to calm her. He slowly closed the door and went behind her.

"No, you better leave. I want to be alone right now. I need to be alone." She could sense the danger of being with him home alone. She would regret it.

"Bella please. You clearly feel the attraction between us don't you?"

"You said it right. Attraction. That's all, and that's not enough for me. I'm not even looking for anything. Whatever you want I can't give it to you."

"You are the only one that can give me what I want Bella. It's you that I want."

"Edward sex always complicates things, it changes everything. And I don't want any changes in my life right now. I've been through too much lately, that's why I came here, for peace and stability."

"Even though i intend to make love with you, it's not enough. I don't want just a few sex sessions with you Bella, I've told you before and I meant it."

"Please Edward" she was falling into the same trap and couldn't avoid it.

"No, you please listen to me Bella. I'm falling in love with you." How could he play with her like this?

"How many serious relationship you had Edward?"

"Not single one. But this is different Bella. You are special with you I feel things that I have never felt in my all life."

"I'm not buying it Edward. We've just met.

"I met you the very first day I saw you." He said looking right into her eyes. Maybe if she saw he was serious she would believe him.

"Please Edward." She was pleading for him to stop. How could it be so hard for her to even thinking of being away from him?

"Please what, Bella? You li…"

"Please Edward. I can't be with you now. I can't be with anyone right now. I need some time for my own." He knew why she needed the time.

"I'm not him, you know?"

"Who are you talking about?" he had been searching for her life? How else would he find out about Mike?

"Mike Newton. I'm not him Bella. I would never do that to you, and you know it." She had to see that he loved her.

"I don't know anything at this moment Edward. Could you just let this go?"

"I will, for now. We need to get to my parents. I promise I won't kiss you again unless you ask me to." She seemed unsure for a few seconds before answering a weak "yes".

"Thank you. Let's go then.

"Nice to finally meet you miss Swan." Said an excited Esme as Edward and Bella entered the house, kissing them both on the cheeks

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well. Edward and Alice are always talking about the amazing mother of them. And please call me Bella."

"They are always over-reacting. I read your books. I'm a big fan but never got the chance to go to a fan meeting." she looked really sad about it.

"I've been told. If you which, I could sign your books now."

"I would be honored. Let me get them." And left the living room, running to the stairs.

"So you're the famous Bella Swan." Said a gruff voice coming from the kitchen. As she turned to see who had talked she saw a big man holding a stunning blond woman on his left arm. He mu Emmett, Edward's older brother and his wife, Rosalie Hale.

"Not quite sure about the famous part, but yes I'm Bella. You must be Emmett and Rosalie?" she asked. He smiled to her. Though he looked scary by his body, his face was really gentle and adorable. Almost like a child.

"Yes I am this is my wife. I'm glad I finally meet you. Little Eddie here, won't stop talking about you. Look like a total dweeb." Said Emmett laughing as Edward trough him with a pillow from the sofa.

"Mind your own business, Emm." That made him laughs even more.

"You know Bella, it's really good to finally see a woman who doesn't fall for Eddie immediately. Seeing him suffer does feel good."

"I understand. He is so full of himself that gets on my nerves." Everyone in the room laugh this time. Even Esme, who was returning with the books.

"I'm apologize for him dear Bella. It's so hard to raze good boys nowadays…"

"Mum." Said Edward, starting to get mad at his family for embarrassing him in front of the woman he loves.

"Don't worry Eddie. Don't be embarrassed. I really like your mother."

"Thanks sweetheart. I like you already too." Answered Esme in deeply joy. Her son did choose well. Bella was everything Edward needed. Though she only knew her for a few minutes she could see the look of love on her daughter-in-law to be every time she looked at Edward. He finally had found his match. Finally. "We'll you help me with lunch Bella? Just till Alice gets here. She and Jasper got a little bit late."

"Of course. I would love it."

Seeing Bella cooking with his mother, made Edward really realize how much he wanted a family with her. When Esme left the kitchen to get something he came closer to Bella.

"You look amazing cooking, you know? If I may say it." He said showing his presence.

"Thanks Edward" she said turning to face him. "you don't look bad yourself. There staring at me." And smiled.

"What can I say? You're a wonderful view. Can I kiss you right now?" he asked. He wanted her so badly…

"Yes. I guess so." She said shyly. He came closer to her, leaned down a little bit and the two mouth met once again. It was a sweet kiss this time, but still passionate. Then without knowing, she separated her lips to him, allowing his tongue to enter.

He felt in the sky when she opened her mouth to him. Using his tongue, he proved her strawberry taste. The most amazing he had ever proved.

"um um" the noise made them broke apart, to turn and find a smiley Emmett looking at them. "you should get a room for this you know." Bella turned to a deep red and Edward gave a mad look to his brother.

"You should leave me alone Emmett. We are not in school anymore you know? I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say, Eddie. This smells quite good Bella."

"Bella!" Alice and Jasper had arrived and the little pixie woman came to hug Bella, who returned her hug with a huge smile on her face. She did like Alice. She was the best friend she never had since Angela Weber from high school.

"Hey Alice. How are you?"

"Good. So, ready to go out?" she asked totally excited about the shopping session.

"It still misses a few hours honey. Hi Bella." Said Jasper, coming from the living room with a bag of fruits on the right and Esme behind.

"Hi Jasper. Hope you're well."

"I am. The lunch does smell good. So are you and Edward dating for real now?" she turned herself for Edward. It seemed that their relationships, whether there was a relationship, was a huge conversation theme in the Cullen family.

"Don't look at me." Said Edward as apologize "I didn't tell them anything. They just talk too much."

"No Jasper. We are not dating."

"But you have been on dates for a few times. Edward, are you losing your charm?" he said with a smile on his face, which made Bella angrier.

"No, Jasper we haven't been dating. Edward is just too agorrant to see the helps he gave me as dates." Without thinking he approached her.

"But still, you love my kisses." He said leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips, and left the kitchen. Everyone, including Carlisle that entered the room, laugh at the shocked look on Bella's face.

"You do look adorable Bella." Alice said pushing her to the dining room.

"We better have lunch now." Said Esme's kind voice.

While eating with the Cullens, Bella couldn't help smile at the thought of becoming a member of this amazing family. They were very close to each other, looking to each other's back whenever was necessary.

"Did you have sex yet?" at the mall Alice wouldn't stop questioning Bella about the "Edward case" as she named it.

"Alice!!! Gog! No! Where did this came from?"

"Why? It's obvious that he's not indifferent to you. And he is crazy about you Bella. Like I've never seen before."

She didn't know what to say. She did felt something for Edward, but love him? Start a relation with him?

"I… Alice, I like Edward and I feel very attracted to him, but I am not ready for a relation."

"Due to some heartbreak case?"

"Yes. I was engaged until last year. His name is Mike Newton; we were friends since high school. He cheated on me with another high school friend Jessica Stanley."

"God! That must have been hard. How did you get through it?"

"I guess. I just wasn't in love with him. Not as much as I thought. I focused on my work and sort of healed. No, I want some time on my own, to enjoy myself."

"I totally understand you Bella. I'm just going to say this. Edward is not like that. He my flirt and go out a lot, with many different girls actually, but when he is in love he puts all his heart on it. I have only seen him love once; at high school. Her name was Claire Jones, they dated 3 years and then she died." That shocked Bella.

"That's awful. How?" that was all she said.

"She had a tumor on her head, when the doctors found it, was too late to do anything. They were soul mates; understand each other's mind without the need to talk. Before die she asked him to fall in love again and be happy. But clearly he didn't. he was afraid to ever be this close to somebody and lose her, so he decided to shut his heart for any kind of love with somebody else. Focusing on his studies for surgeon, so that no one would die like Claire did. He became one of the best in area of course, but his heart never more was open; until he met you, Bella. He really loves you, he may be irritating sometimes but he does love you."

"Hello, Bella speaking."

"Bella honey its Edward. What are you doing for the day?" huh?

"N-nothing. Why?"

"Meet me at the hospital at in two hours." And hang up the phone on me. How dare he just call and order me to meet him before hanging up on me. Without an explanation.

For some reason I did went to meet him.

"How could you expect me to meet you, without further explanations?"

"But you came, didn't you? It's a surprise. Ready?"

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"There's a place I want you to see. I usually go there to be alone, it's beautiful and I'm sure you'll love it." Said Edward pushing Bella to his car.

In the car he could feel her hesitation on the air.

"Is something wrong Bella? We won't take long, I asked my mom to make us some lunch so we could have a picnic. What do you think?"

"I think it's great." She didn't know how to approach the theme so, she just spit it out." Edward… Alice told me about Claire Jones and you." She felt his body shudder by Claire's name and his expression became harder.

"And what you want to know, that she hasn't told you yet?" that Alice. How would he talk about that part of his life with Bella?

"I just wanted to know… how you feel about it now. I guess…" she could only look to her hands twisting.

He took a long and deep breath before answering.

"Bella… I'm sorry, but today I don't want to talk about this with you, other day. Today I want to focus on you. Only you. I can assure you that whatever demon was haunting me when Claire died vanished the very first minute I saw you." He said this looking into her eyes with so much passion that made her speechless.

"Edward I can't…"

"I know you are not ready to trust me yet Bella "he said interrupting her " but I love you likewise and there's nothing you can do or say to change this fact."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You gave me my heart back. I owe you one."

She didn't say anything, not to ruin the moment. Just stare at him while he was driving.

"We are here, let's go." As she left the car he said " we have to walk a tiny bit." Taking the lunch bag on his left hand and her left hand on his right one, he began the walk.

With her hand on his, Bella just followed Edward in a comfortable silent, admiring the vegetation. The air was fresh and calming, she could hear animal making wonderful noises…

She didn't even pay attention to the path, she trusted him to lead the way without questioning. She was so dazzled by the dense forest, that she didn't notice when he called her.

"Bella sweetheart, we're here."

Landing down on earth again, she saw a beautiful meadow ahead of her. Bright, sunny and shiny. Taking Edward's hand on hers, she run into the middle of the meadow.

"Oh! Edward, it's perfect. Wow. Just wow." He couldn't help his laughter

"I'm glad you liked it. We better have lunch, you must be hungry."

They ate, laugh, run laugh again… she felt free, for the first time on her life, released actually. He was happy, like he hasn't been since Claire's death.

She was laid on her back on the ground, the sun beating her creamy skin, her lips separated where he could hear the air going in and out. A perfect goodness. He had to touch her, to kiss her, feel her to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Leaning down carefully, not to scare her, he touched her lips with his. Making her open her mouth with his teeth, he introduced his tongue savoring all her tastes. He could feel she wanted him too. He had been with many women and learned to distinguish their reactions toward him. She was ingrained in me as I was on her, I knew it, and I could feel it too. My hands were walking over her entire body, feeling the dangerous moment, she parted our lips and said taking a deep breath.

"We are both old enough to control our basic impulses."

"The hell we do, Bella. It's not just sex, you are afraid you might fell in love with me too. Why are you so afraid of letting me in?"

"You don't know me to do this statement." She replied.

"I know you enough."

"You're being arrogant Edward, and you don't scare me"

"Now you're lying" he said as he got close to her " i scare you a little bit. You think you got me controlled but, then o do something that surprises you. I believe that after what you been trough with Mike, you became very predictable around other men. But I guess I'm different." Before she noticed, he was all over her again. He always made unexpected things but this she didn't even see it coming. His mouth was warm, hungry and firm against hers. His hands pressed her arms pushing her closer to him and made her lust and excitement grew stronger bursting from every cell of her body, not knowing the fount location, whether was on his or her body.

He only told the truth when said that she was ingrained on his body. Being poison or medicine, didn't matter; she was there, and there was it.

She knew she was inside of him and there was no turning back.

He, suddenly, pushed her away from him, lips separated but faces close. Her eyes were creamy and shiny because of the sunlight.

"Tell me" he said under his breath " tell me you don't want me, that you don't want this to happen. Tell me sincerely looking at my eyes."

"I…"

"No. No look at me. Look at me and tell me."

"This will only make things more complicated, even more difficult."

A triumphant shine was on his eyes as he said "You bet it will. But now I don't care. Kiss me. Kiss me for real"

She couldn't stop herself anymore. That entire primitive lust; raging and powerful. It was something she wasn't used to and that made her defenseless. Her mouth met his, now as hungry as desperate. And the moan that escaped from her showed the rhythm of the urge she felt between her legs.

She gave up trying to concentrate, to dive into that hurricane of sensations. The kiss grew more following the path to pain as she felt his teeth scratching and nibbling. Holding his hair, she arched looking for air, trembling from the shock while his lips and tongue tasted her bare neck.

For the first time in her life she gave herself to someone completely.

He took her coat, letting the skin of her shoulders exposed; he wanted her flesh. Feel her with his hands, her taste with his mouth. After, he focused on her tight red top, making it pass through her head to expose her breasts covered with lace.

Her skins was warmer then the lace, and in a certain way, softer.

With another impulsive move, he opened her bra to touch her bare breasts.

The sun was blinding her in spite of having her eyebrows strongly shut. She couldn't see, only feel. Feel that anxious mouth, almost rough, devouring her; those exigent hands touching every corner of her body. The moan came again, but this time, stronger.

Now! Now, please now!

Losing herself, she took his shirt through his head, searching for muscles, while he took her skirt away. Her tights were also soft lace, in other moment, he would take his time to appreciate them, the texture, the softness, the way it made her sexier… but now all he could do was possess and marvel himself with the wonderful and weird arch made.

Taking off her panties, he dove two fingers inside her, pushing her violently through the cliff.

She let a scream escape from her lips, from the shock, surprised by the perverse heat wave that over passed her without warning, letting her fly and float.

"Oh God, Edward" it was all she could say when her head fell upon his shoulders, her tense body becoming jelly.

He laid her on the ground, his breathing anxious; his vision focused on her face like a laser coming out of his body, and put his fingers on her hips while opening her to then penetrate deep inside her until his prolonged moan join hers.

She closed herself around him, a tight and warm shelter, moving beneath him; whispering his name.

Diving deep inside her, again and again, stronger and stronger in a rhythmic movement that she followed pushing her body toward his.

He rested his head on her hair, losing himself on her fragrance, on her glorious desire of a woman excited through the reason.

She craved her nails on his backs, her scream muffled on his shoulders upon the climax.

His muscles became as floppy as hers, fighting to fill his lungs with air. Underneath him, her body kept trembling from the harsh and satisfying sex.

"Normally I'm more gentle" he said catching his breath.

"You're heavy" she replied after seeing the arrogant smile on his face. He only adjusted his weigh to touch her ass.

"Stop it and let me get up." She knew there was no turning back now. How could she let that happen?

"It's not over yet" he said touching her nipple with his tongue making little circles "You're still soft and warm. Appetizing." He add, pinching her breast "I want more, and so do you but, this time is going to take a little bit longer."

How could she resist that? She was in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I guess we have time" she said kissing him deeply once again.


End file.
